five_nights_at_eeries_the_story_rebootedfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex The Alien/Green Bunny
Alex The Alien is a Either a Alien or a Green Bunny Animatronic Gender: Male Status: Offline Not Dismantled Song: Aviators - Mechanical Instinct Alex The Alien is Actually a Lime Bunny Animatronic, But He is Mostly Called a Alien Because of His Design. He Has a Small Hole on The Top Half of His Left Ear, His Eyes are Light-Blue. He Wears Black Buttons Withered Version: He Has Holes and Cracks All Over His Limbs and Torso. His Left Eye and Right Arm is Missing. He Has Wires Hanging Out of His Damaged Body. His Left Ear, Left Foot, and Right Hand is Missing It's Suit. Toy Version He Has Red Cheeks and Dark-Gray Pupils. He Wears a Top Hat With a Lime Stripe. He is Very Tall, He Is Missing The Suit on His Left Hand and The Lower Part of Her Right Ear. His Voice-Box is Fuzzy During Night-Time. Phantom Version: He Has Holes on The Top Half of His Mask and Right Arm. His Jaws are Very Wide and Broken. His Left Arm is Missing, His Buttons are Missing and His Right Thigh, Left Foot, and Right Foot is Missing It's Suit. He is Badly Badly Nightmare Version: He Has a Huge Hole in His Torso, With Flesh and About 40 Human Eyes Exposed Inside of It, He Has Non-Broken Wires Hanging Out of His Body, He Has a Huge Rip Around His Left Eye. His Eyes are a Glowing Light-Red. He is Missing The Suit on His Both Hands and Left Ear. Withered Toy Version: He is Missing His Left Hand and The Top Half of His Left Ear. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Foot and Lower Jaw. His Left Eye is Black With a Red Pupil. His RIght Eye is Hanging Out of His Socket Phantom Toy Version: He Has a Huge Rip on His Torso, He is Missing The Suit on His Lower Jaw, Both Arms, and Both Legs Below The Thighs. He is Dusty and Very Burnt, He is Also is Missing The Suit on Both Hands and Right Ear. Nightmare Toy Version: He is Missing The Top Half of His Left Ear and His Right Hand. He Has 4 Rows of Bloody Sharp Teeth, He Has a Huge Rip On His Left Cheek, He is Missing The Suit on His Both Legs Below The Thighs. He is Very Rusty Fredbear Version: In This Version, He is a Alien, His Model is The Same Except He is a Little Skinnier and His Ears Are Only One Piece, Instead of 2 On Bunny Ears. He Has Light-Lavender Eyes and a Green Bow Tie. He Has a Few Holes on His Right Foot and Left Hand Shadow Version: He is Completely Black With White Eyes and Teeth and He is Also Still a Bunny, He is Missing His Left Ear and His Left Eye is Hanging Out of It's Socket, He is Covered in Rust and Some Loose Wires Golden Version: He is Still a Bunny, He Has a Few Holes on His Thighs and Right Hand, He is Missing The Suit on His Left Ear and Right Forearm, He Has No Eyes During Night, And His Eyes are Black With Yellow Pupils During Day Adventure Version: He is Much Smaller and Looks Like a Bunny, He Has Tall Ears and Shiny Eyes and Fur Nightmare Fuel Version: He is Missing The Suit on His Hands, Left Forearm, Legs, Waist, Feet and Right Ear. He Has Red Razor-Sharp Claws and Teeth, He Has 3 Rows of Teeth and Some Rust and Cracks on His Body Demolished Version: He is Missing His Arms and Right Eye, He is Covered in Dust and Cracks. He is Missing The Suit on His Feet and Neck, The Top-Half of His Left Ear is Missing Also. Anime Version: He is The Same as His FNAF 1 Counterpart, But Female With Long Lime Hair and a Curvy Body With Very Large Breast and Hips. She Has Smoother Fur and Tall Ears